<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting the Stars by KaytheJay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026993">Meeting the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay'>KaytheJay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dom Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting Aziraphale to admit what he wanted was nothing more than a simple waiting game. All Crowley had to do was tease it out of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meeting the Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to day twelve of my Countdown to Christmas! I have no excuses for this fic whatsoever. I was originally inspired to write this after seeing an ask on the blog @top-crowley, however, this fic wouldn’t be what it is without my wonderful girlfriend. Her contributions weren’t quite what I would call cowriting this one, but if it wasn’t for her, the scene that is to come would not have happened. </p><p>Also, just a note, this is my first time writing *cough* <i>this<i> in a while, and my first attempt at it that’s halfway decent. So if it’s worse than I think it is, well that’s why.</i></i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aziraphale found himself staring at Crowley. His beautiful red hair that he’d admired since the beginning. His hands, oh so beautiful hands. Hands that could-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat to distract himself and try to get his thoughts righted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something wrong, angel?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale shook his head even though there was something </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>wrong. At least, in the eyes of Heaven, it would be wrong. Oh so very wrong. He shouldn’t even be speaking to the demon before him at all, much less want him to . . . do things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, nothing, nothing at all,” Aziraphale spoke quickly. “Why would you say there’s something wrong?” Crowley gave Aziraphale the look that the angel absolutely hated. It made him feel invisible. Completely and utterly transparent. It was the look that meant that Aziraphale wasn’t being as devious as he thought he was being. Aziraphale pulled on his waistcoat to give him something to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley sighed and turned back to what he was doing. Getting anything out of the angel was just an act of patience. He would eventually cave and just say what he wanted. He had been around for just as long as the angel, and he knew exactly what the angel was fighting with internally. The ideas of Heaven. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that particular moment, Crowley didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>what Aziraphale wanted. What he did know was </span>
  <em>
    <span>desire </span>
  </em>
  <span>was not a very angelic property. Every time Aziraphale wanted something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially </span>
  </em>
  <span>if that something was from Crowley, Aziraphale struggled with it. They may not belong to either Heaven or to Hell anymore, but thousands of years of ingrained conditioning didn’t just go away overnight and Crowley couldn’t expect them to. Aziraphale cleared his throat again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Crowley asked. Curiosity had gotten the best of him, though he wasn’t going to rush the angel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we go inside?” Aziraphale asked. “And . . . erm . . . take care of . . . of something.” Crowley turned around and raised an eyebrow. Surely the angel knew that he didn’t need to ask permission to go inside. Unless . . . Crowley smiled. He was going to have a little fun with this one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been around for long enough,” Crowley said nonchalantly. “You lived on your own and without me for long enough. I have confidence that you can do anything you need to do inside on your own.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale felt his cheeks burn. He was thankful that the demon had his back turned. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>the sort of situation that he should be going into willingly. Crowley should be </span>
  <em>
    <span>tempting </span>
  </em>
  <span>him into it. After all, lust was one of theirs. Aziraphale couldn’t tell if Crowley knew and was just playing with him or if the demon was genuinely ignorant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I . . . I </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>do it on my own,” Aziraphale stammered. “B-but I don’t . . .  I don’t think that would be as fun.” Crowley fully turned around and placed the little shovel on the ground. He smiled a lazy smile that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>drove the angel absolutely bonkers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything is more fun with you,” Crowley said. “I never said it wasn’t. That’s why I invited you out here to help me tend to my garden. But it’s alright. You can go take care of whatever it is you need to take care of, angel. I’ll still be waiting here when you get back, I promise.” Crowley shrugged. “Unless, of course, this is something that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> me for.” Crowley looked up to the angel and noticed his blush. This confirmed what the demon already knew. Now he just had to get Aziraphale to </span>
  <em>
    <span>say </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would, of course, say it eventually. The angel </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>admitted everything he wanted in the end. Even if he wanted it behind closed doors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley was always more than happy to comply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes . . . that’s . . . that’s it,” Aziraphale said, knowing that Crowley now at least semi understood what it was that the angel wanted. “I . . . I need you, Crowley. I need you. Inside.” Aziraphale swallowed. “Right now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine, angel,” Crowley said, standing up slowly. He purposefully let the sleeve of his shirt slip a little bit. “What do you need me to do? You have my </span>
  <em>
    <span>full </span>
  </em>
  <span>attention.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley held himself back from making any moves towards Aziraphale. He still wanted to play as if he didn’t know what Aziraphale wanted, though he was fully aware that Aziraphale </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>that he knew. He just wanted the angel to admit to what he wanted. He could wait. He could wait for the rest of the afternoon if that’s what it took. From the heat of Aziraphale’s blush, however, Crowley knew an admission of guilt had to be getting close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I . . .” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help you if you don’t say what it is that you want, my dear,” Crowley said. Crowley took off his sunglasses so he could look at the angel directly. Aziraphale’s eyes went wide with love and desire at the sight of Crowley’s eyes. Crowley thought this was the last move to get Aziraphale to actually say it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you to come inside and help me with a . . . situation.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? Has something happened?” Crowley asked, lacing his voice with worry. If this was going to work, he was going to have to play </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> stupid. Not like that was too hard. “What’s wrong? Aziraphale you’re leaving me in the dark here and you’re freaking me out!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale sighed. He didn’t want to say it. He really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t want to say it. To say it is to admit desire. Not just any desire. An angel desiring a demon. In a very specific sort of way that an angel shouldn’t even feel at all. Aziraphale was also aware of the fact that Crowley was just messing with him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Very </span>
  </em>
  <span>aware. Which made this whole situation all the more frustrating. He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>being played with like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or perhaps he secretly did. Not that he would ever admit to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale, really, what’s so hard about this?” Aziraphale knew it was a tease. He knew that Crowley would never say something like that to him in a rude way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I . . . I want,” Aziraphale shook his head. “No, I need . . .  I need you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got that much,” Crowley said with a smirk. “What do you need me for?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I . . .” Aziraphale sighed. “I need you. In our bed.” Aziraphale nodded. “Yes, in our bed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley smiled. Aziraphale was making the teasing all too easy. He looked up to the sky where the sun still hung and would remain hung for quite a number of hours yet. He looked back at the angel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t time for bed yet, but if you’re tired you’re more than welcome to take a nap by yourself. I’ll finish up out here and have something special-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Crowley</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Aziraphale said. Crowley held up his hands in surrender. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re getting at here,” Crowley said. “Going to our bedroom has all sorts of implications.” He shrugged. “I just want to help you where you want to be helped.” Aziraphale huffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you know what </span>
  <em>
    <span>implications </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m getting at.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Crowley said coyly. “But I want you to say it.” Crowley moved closer to Aziraphale and was right up next to him in two steps. “I want you to admit how much of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fallen </span>
  </em>
  <span>angel you really are,” Crowley whispered into Aziraphale’s ear. Aziraphale shivered against his will. Crowley ran his fingers down Aziraphale’s arms before locking their fingers together. Crowley smiled when Aziraphale shifted on his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we take this inside?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ask for what you want first,” Crowley whispered again before nipping at Aziraphale’s ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want . . . I want to do the . . . to do the deed,” Aziraphale said back, slightly louder than a whisper, but not loud enough that anyone who happened to walk by would hear. Crowley kissed Aziraphale’s temple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you would never ask.” He grabbed Aziraphale’s hand and lead him to their bedroom. He was taking his sweet time. After all, the angel had taken his sweet time in asking, so he could take his sweet time in serving. Once he’d closed the door behind him and made sure no one could see anything through the windows, he turned back to the angel. He was fiddling with his waistcoat still, clearly nervous. Crowley closed the space between them. “Are you sure you want to do this?” He murmured. “You don’t have to.” Aziraphale’s eyes went to the ceiling, as they often did when he was nervous. Perhaps checking to see that the Almighty was still ignoring them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I don’t,” Aziraphale said. He shook his head. “I-I want to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, angel,” Crowley said, taking the green light as it were. “Tell me what you want.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale paused. He didn’t know exactly what he wanted. Usually Crowley was the one in control of these situations. There were so many different things that they hadn’t tried yet. So many that they </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>tried that were so wonderful. What was it that he wanted? He shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You,” Aziraphale whispered. “I want you.” Crowley nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got that, but what do you want me to do? I’m all yours right now.” Aziraphale shook his head again. Crowley smiled. Someday he would get the angel to decide what he wanted exactly, but today was apparently not that day. It was time for him to take the reins and let Aziraphale off the hook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley led Aziraphale to the bed and put his hand on Aziraphale’s cheek. He smiled at the angel before kissing him. He slowly ran his hands up and down Aziraphale’s jacket. He broke the kiss and smiled at the angel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can the jacket come off?” Aziraphale nodded and took the jacket off with care. Crowley kissed Aziraphale again. “How about the bow, can we get rid of the bow?” Crowley put his hands on the bow so he could get rid of it himself. Aziraphale nodded, so Crowley quickly undid it. He touched the first button on Azirphale’s shirt. When he didn’t react, Crowley popped it open. “Is this alright?” Aziraphale nodded and squirmed. Crowley smiled and placed a kiss on the angel’s neck. Aziraphale closed his eyes and smiled at the demon’s touch. Crowley felt for the next button and got it undone without breaking from the angel. And the next one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He continued all the way down until Aziraphale’s chest was fully exposed. He eased the shirt off the angel’s shoulders. The angel was immediately covered in goosebumps. Crowley smiled. He ran his hands down the angel’s arms quickly. He gazed down at the angel, trying to make it as obvious as possible that he was checking the angel out. Once he was satisfied, he kissed the angel on the neck again, only this time he left a trail of kisses down to Aziraphale’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this ok?” Crowley said as soon as he was done. Aziraphale nodded. Crowley smiled.  Crowley purposefully made his hands cold to run them down Aziraphale’s exposed torso. He was trying to buy himself some time while he figured out what he wanted and what Azirapahle would want. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Him being the original tempter had the advantage of being able to sense what the angel wanted. But he didn’t want to get into that knowledge. Not just yet. He wanted to make sure Aziraphale was ready before they got into </span>
  <em>
    <span>the goods</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He took his own shirt off and threw it to the floor carelessly. He could always use a miracle to fix any wrinkles. He didn’t care. What he wanted was his angel. And he wanted the angel </span>
  <em>
    <span>now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, angel, where do you want me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Crowley pressed his lips to the angel’s lips. Aziraphale smiled. Crowley ran his fingers down Azirpahale’s torso. This time the angel did shudder with the anticipation of what was to come. He pressed into Crowley harder and ground his hips into the mattress. He pulled away just far enough to be able to get ahold of Crowley’s lip with his teeth. He let go and flushed with embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I just-” Crowely shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Crowley said. “Totally unexpected. Made me feel some things. You’re doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span>. How are you feeling?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m feeling pretty good about this, I think.” Aziraphale brought himself closer to Crowley. “Perhaps we can turn up the heat a little bit,” he whispered. He put his hand on Crowleys thigh for a moment, staring deeply into Crowley’s eyes. Crowley smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before the angel had time to react, the demon was pressing Aziraphale down into the mattress and had his hands held above his head. Crowley kissed a trail of kisses all the way from Aziraphale’s neck to the top of Aziraphale’s pants. Aziraphale moaned. Crowely nipped at Aziraphale’s collarbone, which caused Aziraphale’s hips to buck. Crowley centered himself on Aziraphale where he wouldn’t be able to move his hips anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is nice, isn’t it, angel,” Crowley hissed into Aziraphale’s ear. “What do you want now?” Aziraphale twisted. Crowley moved down Aziraphale’s body so he could tease with his pants. “This alright, dove?” Aziraphale nodded so Crowley unbuttoned his pants and slid his hand down and brushed it against the angel’s thigh. Azirphale squirmed to try and get Crowley to move where he wanted him to. “Tell me what you want, angel,” Crowley asked. Crowley’s fingers danced back up towards Aziraphale’s effort and out of his pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want them off,” Aziraphale said. Crowley smiled. He got off of the angel as slowly as he could. Aziraphale twisted his hands into the blankets to try to get some relief and gasped when Crowley’s hands went back to his hips. Crowley slowly eased Aziraphale’s pants off of him. He bent over and kissed Aziraphale’s newly exposed thigh. Aziraphale closed his eyes. “Crowley,” Aziraphale moaned. Crowley ran his hand up closer to Aziraphale’s effort before taking it away front he angel suddenly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh good lord, what an absolute mess you are right now, my dear angel,” Crowley said with a smile. “What a shameful, dirty angel you have become. My, my. What would Gabriel think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Screw what Gabriel thinks,” Aziraphale said. He sat up and reached for Crowley. He got ahold of the demon’s wrists and pressed a kiss into the demon’s neck. “He doesn’t matter anymore.” Aziraphale used his free hand to brush down the side of Crowley’s body. He jerked his hand back once he found fabric. He looked up to Crowley. “Can I?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m yours, however you want me, angel,” Crowley said. Aziraphale let go of Crowley’s wrists and pressed a kiss to his lips. Aziraphale allowed his hands to travel down to Crowley’s pants. He grabbed hold of the button and undid it without breaking away from Crowley. “You’re such a greedy angel, always have been,” Crowley whispered into Aziraphale’s ear. “Wanting more than what you have.” Crowley kicked his pants away before pressing Aziraphale against the wall. Aziraphale gasped at the shock of something unexpected. “Did I move to quickly?” Crowley murmured. “We can go back.” Aziraphale shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep going,” Azirpahale said. “This is nice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t hurt you?” Aziraphale shook his head. Crowley licked his lips. “Now where was I?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Making me see stars,” Aziraphale said. He didn’t realize he’d said it out loud until Crowley laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That good hm?” Crowley looked at Aziraphale’s neck before deciding what he wanted to do next. “I’m going to mark you,” Crowley said. He leaned over and began sucking on Aziraphale’s neck. Azirpahale moaned and leaned back against the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh lord,” Aziraphale closed his eyes. His hips bucked into Crowley’s, still trying to find friction. Crowley let off and looked down. It was about time that he paid a little more attention to that bit. He reached down to Aziraphale’s dick and ran two fingers along the length of it. Aziraphale’s hips bucked upwards. “Forgive me for I have sinned.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowely reached around Aziraphale and grabbed his bare ass right as he was pressing another kiss onto Aziraphale’s lips. He began moving the two of them back towards the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh angel, you’re already long gone.” Crowley gently ran his nails down Aziraphale’s chest. “What do you want next, my dear? The bed is all yours.” Aziraphale closed his eyes and tried to pinpoint exactly what he wanted next. He shook his head. He was too foggy to pinpoint anything, much less what he wanted. Crowley ran his hands down Aziraphale’s ass again giving it a nice squeeze. “Can we try something?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything,” Aziraphale moaned. Crowley smiled and placed a kiss on Aziraphale’s temple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, love.” Crowley snapped his fingers, bringing a tube of lube into existence. “We are going to try something.” He instructed Aziraphale to get on all fours on the bed. Aziraphale was more than happy to cooperate. “Now, at any time you want me to stop, just say so.” Aziraphale didn’t respond. Crowley smiled. “Just relax. You are going to be just fine. Aziraphale’s eyes went wide as Crowley eased his cheeks apart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no,” Azirpahale shook his head, suddenly changing his mind. “Not this.” Crowley immediately  took his hands away from the angel and allowed the angel to roll over. “Sorry,” Aziraphale whispered. “I just-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need to be sorry, angel,” Crowley said. “If you don’t want it, you don’t have to have it. I love you.” Aziraphale smiled. He never got tired of hearing those words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my dear, I love you as well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to stop this altogether or did you just not want that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> you Crowley, just not like that.” Crowley nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I can still serve your purposes. Tell me then, angel. What is it that you want.” Crowley moved his hands around the angel’s body to keep giving him sensations while he decided. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want . . .”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you dirty, dirty angel,” Crowley said. “Tell me what you want! How can I best serve you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your hands,” Aziraphale murmured. “They do </span>
  <em>
    <span>such </span>
  </em>
  <span>wonderful things to my effort.” Crowley shrugged and headed down. He put his hands on Aziraphale’s thighs and took a moment just to admire the sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t often that an angel was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>thoroughly </span>
  </em>
  <span>destroyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beads of precum were already leaking out. Crowley took a moment to allow himself to feel the pride. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <span>had corrupted this angel to this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently he took too long to respond because the angel moaned, “Crowley, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley took Aziraphale’s length into his hands. He ran his thumbs down the sides before deciding to do Azirpahale one better. He took Aziraphale’s tip and put it in his mouth. Aziraphale groaned at this new sensation. Crowley looked up to gain permission. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this ok?” Crowley asked. The vibrations from his voice sent a shiver through Aziraphale’s entire body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes g-go,” Aziraphale groaned. Crowley smiled and decided to lick Aziraphale’s length. He sucked the precum off the tip and gazed lazily up to Aziraphale. The angel was already completly lost to his sensations Crowley suppressed a smile as he took more of Aziraphale into his mouth. Thinking of the shiver, Crowley decided to hum now that he had Aziraphale’s length in his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C-Crowley!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, my love,” Crowley murmured, keeping as close to Aziraphale’s cock as possible. “Scream my name. Tell the world who’s done this to you. Driving you absolutly bonkers.” Crowley put his hands on Aziraphale’s thighs because they were betraying him. Kept trying to close. Not that Crowley would have minded having the beautiful angel thighs on either side of his face. Crowley resumed his humming while he brought the angel’s length in and out of his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m close,” Aziraphale said. This made Crowley back away immediately. He couldn’t just </span>
  <em>
    <span>give </span>
  </em>
  <span>that to the angel. He wasn’t done teasing yet. Aziraphale whimpered. Crowley drew cirlces with his nail on Aziraphale’s upper thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear, I’ve certianly made a mess of things, haven’t I?” Crowley said. “Corrupting an angel. Oh my. If only Hell could see you now.” Crowley kissed the angel’s neck. “I would be getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>such </span>
  </em>
  <span>a massive reward.” He gazed into the angel’s eyes. “No one has managed to seduce an </span>
  <em>
    <span>angel </span>
  </em>
  <span>before.” Crowley brought his hands up to Aziraphale’s hair. “Even more rare is a demon who’s angel is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>thoroughly corrupted that the </span>
  <em>
    <span>angel </span>
  </em>
  <span>requests this dirty act. Absolutely filthy, you are, my dear angel. Absolutley </span>
  <em>
    <span>filthy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale tried to reach down to his dick to get the final bit of relief that he craved. Crowley took the angel’s hands and secured them above his head. He tutted and shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my dear angel, that would be a mistake,” Crowley said. Crowley kissed Azirpahale’s neck before deciding to bite the angel. Aziraphale whimpered. He would have loved to say that he hated being at the demon’s mercy, but to say that would be a lie. And angels don’t lie. “We don’t make mistakes. You are one of Hers.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quit toying with me and just-” Azirpahale lost his sentence. Crowley had gone back to work and he was seeing stars. Aziraphale moaned and bucked and called Crowley’s name as his orgasm took hold. Blissful relief flooded the angel and he finally came. Everything had led to that moment and it felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh so good</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have finally reached that point. Sinful as well, which was an added bonus. Anything that would piss off Heaven was a good thing. In only a few moments, it was over. Aziraphale panted as he opened his eyes and came back to Earth. He was greeted by Crowley’s smiling face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that’s a good angel,” Crowley murmured. “You did so well.” Aziraphale nodded before realizing that Crowley hadn’t met his end yet either. He looked to Crowley’s cock, which was no longer swelled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You-” Crowley nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I made it, angel,” Crowley said as he laid down beside him. “I’m alright.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Aziraphale said. “I suppose I’m rather useless.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh off with that nonsense,” Crowley said. He kissed the angel’s temple. “You were </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Aziraphale curled into Crowley, so the demon wrapped his arms around him. “I love you, my dear. You’ll get me next time.” Crowley smiled and kissed the angel again. “Don’t be hard on yourself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Crowley,” Aziraphale said. “But are you sure that-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m certain.” Crowley combed his fingers through Aziraphale’s hair. “I don’t need anything from you. Just being close to you right now is plenty for me.” Crowley’s eyes drooped down. “But now I’m tired, stay with me while I nap?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, my dear,” Aziraphale said. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week. <br/>Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon and @justademonandtheirangel</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>